wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:El Payo
Wikiality and Dr.Colbert thank you for contributions here. Yes. We're watching. --Lewser 17:02, 21 October 2006 (UTC) * Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk To Me Do Not Say Thank you for filling in the "Do Not Say" template. You rock!! No matter how hard I tried, I could not read that line. At one point, I was convinced it said "Saladin Entertainment Network." lol --thisniss 01:45, 27 April 2007 (UTC) But, You did Call it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:42, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, a Hummer isn't an Escalade and he didn't call for Earth Day to be cancelled. --El Payo 06:44, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::Polar and grizzly are both bears. You cannot deny the ICI. --thisniss 01:45, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Act Globally You think having "secrecy" in there was a bit much?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:41, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Secrecy wasn't really a part of it. Fear seemed to be a focus. --El Payo 06:43, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Waylon Flowers and Madame I wonder if there is a way we can get people to vote to have this happen!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:40, 23 April 2007 (UTC) An Extremely High-Brow Request Okay, so... um, yeah. A long time ago, I wrote this incredibly thoughtful, hard-hitting, speaking-truth-to-power article: Eagle Porn. In the light of recent events, I felt prompted to follow up with Turtle Porn (which is really just a place holder right now). Anyway, I was wondering if you had any images or could point me in the direction of any that might already be here (besides the "Lascivious Leucocephalus" cover) that I could use for either of these, because I am a freak and I find this way too amusing. Much obliged! --thisniss 13:46, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :took a while, but here's a sordid image. For more, Google 'eagle mating' --El Payo 08:22, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::OH My Sweet Jesus! I don't know if I'll ever be the same. I was just thinking you might have some screen shots from the episode, but wow! That is sooooo much better. (Worse?) I'm in awe of you. Thanks. --thisniss 14:33, 27 April 2007 (UTC) WHCA Dinner was Tonight! Did you see any of it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :No. I was planning to watch the rerun tomorrow. --El Payo 06:13, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::C-SPAN has it up on their site. --El Payo 06:53, 22 April 2007 (UTC) I watched part of it then the drugs wore off...it was really bad, I posted some stuff on Rich Little and he was so predictable, I think I can finally put an "I Called It" on my page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Bush's Blodd-stained, etc Thank YOU!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:23, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :No problem. --El Payo 05:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Bible Quotes I saw you working on Beppo and made a new template you can try for Bible quotes: Template:Qbible--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:47, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Very nice! --El Payo 00:52, 21 April 2007 (UTC) I could use some guidance here I'm trying to fluff the Stephen Colbert's Balls for Kidz page a bit because it seemed like a good time to do so, but I don't have anything recorded to reference for any of these, nor the time right now to seek it out. If there's anything you can do to help the page, I feel it would help us enormously. There are other "balls" pages we could link to (and we were routing "giant brass balls" somewhere else - two different places, in fact), but I feel that since the google bomb link is going to CN's balls for kidz page, our "giant brass balls" redirect should go to our "balls for kidz" page as well. If you feel differently about this, please go ahead and re-redirect it. :) Many thanks! :I did some freshening up on it. Let me know what you think. --El Payo 00:52, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::That page rocks now! You did more than freshening - you made it into an actual page. Thank you for putting so much into it! --thisniss 00:12, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::Hey again. You know, now that the features aren't permanently locked, when you're finished you might want to think about putting this up for features voting. I don't know if others feel this way, but I want to try to have show-related stuff up on the front page when it is both timely and good. I put my Hungaria piece up for voting now b/c of the timing (which doesn't speak to the quality - just saying that I had been working on it off and on forever, and the new Hungary events on The Report gave me the push to finally finish it). But if you don't want to put this up as a Featured Article, I think you should at least consider adding it to the Featured Words list. It's different than a lot of the "featured" stuff we've been running lately, and I feel it could be both a good reflection on the site and a good way for the "new kids" to see another kind of page. Just my opinion, tho --thisniss 03:59, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm still trying to get the details on the other Ballz segments so each section is comparably 'filled out'.--El Payo 08:27, 27 April 2007 (UTC) The Greatest Living American i thought you might find - on.org/index.html this interesting. just googled and, yes Stephen Colbert is in 2nd position for the title, w/ 3 of top 10 links, one of them us - above ColbertNation, btw. (he does much better in "giant brass balls" - 5 of top 10) --thisniss 04:26, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm a little bummed that we slipped so much in the "bomb" rankings, but... it's all for the glory of Stephen, so I guess that's all that really matters. Though I am curious about the fact that we seem to rise and fall. Do you know why that is? I have no real knowledge about this stuff, just find it fascinating. --thisniss 00:12, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Template Idea I was just tagging The White Christmas Album to go in the "music" category and trying to figure out how to sort it into a Report-related pile. It occurred to me that it might be good to have a "Stephen's Special Challenges" (or better worded) type template/category to label the tasks that The Greatest Living American, Stephen Colbert, lays at the feet of the heroes. So... 1) I was hoping your gut would agree with mine on this, and 2) I was hoping the rest of you might be willing to make the template? I like the style of the Report-related ones you've been making, and I'm better at teh categorizering than the conception with templates. thanks for considering. --thisniss 12:10, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Colburtle? Colbertle? How is it supposed to spelled then?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:34, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Leave it as Colburtle - that's how the turtle race people have her. --El Payo 04:16, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::The ComCent Repor pages did spell it correctly (from an moral perspective) as "Colbertle," so it's basically a judgment call. Truthier = ertle; Factier = urtle. But it is probably easiest to just leave where it is, like you say. --thisniss 12:10, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome Back Sinners! Did you get that pic? And if you did, what are the religions represented?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:00, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Catholics Only? That was from last night's TCR. --El Payo 07:02, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::I meant did you get the other pic, the "Welcome Back Sinners!" pic!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:04, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::Check out this one he followed up with --El Payo 07:04, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, that's it, thank you. I must've missed when you posted it, it's Islam, $cientology, Hindu and Judaism--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:06, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Spirit's Loss? Didn't the coach say they had a best of seven series to be followed by a best of something else series??? Why is Stephen behaving as if it's all over? Or did I hear everything wrong?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 12 April 2007 (UTC) "The Spirit wrapped up their fifth season with a record 44-21-0-3 and 91 points. The team finished in second place in the OHL West Division and fourth place in the OHL Western Conference. The Spirit lost to the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds in the first round of the OHL Playoffs; The Hounds won 4-2 in the best of seven series. It was the second time that the Spirit franchise has appeared in the playoffs since 2002." --El Payo 08:58, 12 April 2007 (UTC) a page that needs you Stephen Colbert Controversies. This seems like the sort of page which could benefit greatly from your superpowers (encyclopedic knowledge of The Report, succinct and witty summaries, able to write grammatical sentences in a single attempt, all-around earth-shaking awesomeness, etc.). If you have time and interest, would you give it a look and add any "controversies" you can remember? I feel this could be a much truthier (and funnier) page, and a better tribute to Stephen's ability to get into trouble. Thanks! --thisniss 15:27, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Better Late Than Never? I just received word that your wikiality.com email is up and running, not sure how to get you the password...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:37, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Da Uno emailed me the info. Thanks. --El Payo 00:09, 11 April 2007 (UTC) I am so out of practice! I can't keep up, damn this vacation!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:57, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Esteban totally called it on 401(k)!!--El Payo 06:58, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Pic Tagging Do you need help? I am working on re-mapping templates categories (and was actually thinking of going to bed), but it is not urgent, so I could help with the picture stuff if you want. You did way more than your fair share last weekend. Btw, did you see the note I posted on the admin board about quantcast? It seems to me that you have earned some "I told you so" cred, which means I have to do at least one cleanup job for you at some point in the near future anyway. Just let me know when you want to cash it in. --thisniss 06:27, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Wørd to your Mother --MC Esteban™ 18:00, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Can You Believe it? Some people thought that Viacom thing was an April Fools Day prank!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:07, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Well I guess they didn't spend most of yesterday tagging Viacom owned images so we wouldn't get shut down permanently. --El Payo 00:07, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, and thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:14, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :::Just wanted to second the thanks. That was a huge job!--thisniss 13:55, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Tagging Pics I just got a message that we need to tag images.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:23, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :tag how? --El Payo 03:24, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::To say something like parody use only--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:27, 1 April 2007 (UTC) : we got an email, yhou have to check your email--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:12, 1 April 2007 (UTC) : even so... it's probably something we should do. ::But, you must check your email and respond--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:20, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::What's going on?--thisniss 05:49, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Help is coming--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:00, 1 April 2007 (UTC)